Saving The Beast
by 8 Navy Roses
Summary: "Dearie... It's better... this way." He grits out, trying to ignore the dagger stab in his side. You can't always save the Beast.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

Saving The Beast

She heard them discussing it outside her tower door.

"Scourges and flaying won't work on my daughter." Her father says. "The dark one's magic is too strong for the clerics' work.

"Then what will you do, sire?" The guard asks. "To free Belle from this curse?"

"_It's not a curse.._." Belle thinks, leaning against the tower's window.

"We'll go straight to the source," Maurice says. "We'll lose good men in the process but I'm sure that enough men, we can overcome him."

Their voices trail off as they walk away, discussing battle strategies.

Belle's eyes widen as their words sink in. They meant to go after him, to- to kill him. But could they? He was so powerful...

"_I may be immortal, dearie, but not invincible. It would be extremely difficult but someone could kill me." _His voice echoes in her ears.

So, if Beauty was to save the Beast, she first had to save herself. She had to escape this tower.

But that was impossible.

She tried everything to get out, every tactic she learned from her books failed her.

So with a heavy heart, she seated herself beside her tower window, to watch her father and his men marched off to Rumpelstiltskin's castle to slay the beast. They left before dusk and would be back at dawn.

Suddenly, her door creaks opens and a small boy scurries into the room. Belle recognizes him as one of the kitchen boys.

"Miss. Belle!" He cries. "I come to free you!"

Belle quickly climbs down and faces the boy. "Why?" She whispers.

"I know you truly love the dark- the dealer." The boy says, "And no one should be deprived of their true love, no matter how unorthodox their love is."

Belle takes the boy's hand. "Thank you." She whispers, smiling at him. Then her smile fades. "But what about the other guards?"

"Nah, don't worry about them. They all left." The boy says, giving a cheeky grin. "And before you ask, I plan to run away myself once I see you safely on your way."

"Thank you." Belle repeats.

"Just doing the right thing." The boy says. He hands her a cloak. "Here, the night will be cold."

Belle takes it and fastens it around herself.

"Now go!" The boy commands.

Belle starts to rush out the door but stops and turns. "What's your name?" She asks.

"It's Dimitri." The boy quickly says. "Now go!"

Soon Belle finds herself, running down the dirt road, following their footsteps, stopping to only rest a few times.

When she was two/thirds there, she hears the guards returning, sounding like they are in high spirits.

Belle hides in the brush silently, her heart sinking. Them happy could only mean one thing...

"You were right, sire." A guard says. "With enough men, we were able to overcome the dark one."

"That imp should be dead by morning!" Another guard cries.

"And Belle should be free from that curse!"

They cry joyously and continue on their way.

Only once Belle was sure that they were long gone, did she emerged from the brush, her spirits rising. He was still alive... but by the sounds of it, he wouldn't be for long...

She turns on her heel and sprints towards the Dark Castle, knowing time was racing against her.

…

He shifts on the tower's stone cold floor, feeling waves of pain overcome him.

The irony. He was so close to his healing potions but couldn't even reach one. Not that it would matter anyway. His wounds would be too much for the potions.

His eyes flick up towards the sky, the golden orbs glazed over with pain. At least hopefully he would be able to see his Belle again...

Ridiculous. What kind of place that would hold his Belle take him as well? He was the Dark One. And nothing could have changed that...

Except for Belle.

At the thought of her name made Rumpelstiltskin's own clench in pain and tears began the mingle with his blood.

Maurice's men truly wanted him to suffer for- what was it again? Oh yes, putting an enchantment on Beloved Belle.

Really, it was humiliating for him. He didn't even notice when they somehow managed their way into his castle and sneaked attacked him.

And now, he was bleeding out on the floor, his head bashed open, side stabbed, what felt like ribs broken along with his leg. Of course it was the one that had been injured in the Ogre Wars.

But all throughout the fight, he did not scream or yell in pain. The guards, obviously unnerved, quickly left, sure that with the rising sun the imp would be dead.

Left to die on the floor, the defeated dealer left himself only think of those happy sun-filled memories of Belle, his beauty.

"_She died_" echoed in his head along with "Scourges" and "flaying". A suppressed sob escapes his ruined body as his eyes close in pain.

Footsteps interrupted his thoughts. Perhaps it was a guard returning to make sure that he was dead but no, these footsteps were soft and light even in a hurried pace. They sounded like his Belle's.

"_Perhaps she has come for me._" Rumpelstiltskin thinks. "_The angel to spirit me away_."

The footsteps reach the top of the steps and a horrified gasp echos in the room as something collapses by him.

Rumpelstiltskin forces his eyes to open and he sees Belle kneeling in his blood, leaning over him, hair curled around her face and tears in her eyes.

"Belle." He gasps out, wincing at the pain. "Have I died then?" 

Belle's eyes widen. "No! Of course not!"

"Thought as much, dearie." Rumpelstiltskin says. "The pain would be gone." His confused eyes roam over Belle's face. "How are you alive?"

"What are you talking about?" Belle says. "Father- I don't think he would- He wouldn't tell people-"

"I had been told that you had thrown yourself of a tower window after the trials of being 'cleansed'" He spat the last word with as much venom he could muster.

"Well those are complete lies." Belle whispers. "But he did lock me in a tower to appease the townspeople."

So he had been partly lied to, well...

"At least... I got to see you... one last time, dearie." Rumpelstiltskin says. He pushes himself up with his good arm, reaching out a trembling hand to caress Belle's cheek. She puts her own over it, leaning into his touch. Tears stream down her face as she reaches out to touch his cheek.

"Don't-Don't talk that way." Belle denies, her voice cracking. "We're together again. Everything will be fine." She brushes a few strands of his hair out of his face. "You'll see."

"Dearie... It's better... this way." Rumpelstiltskin grits out.

"No!" Belle protests, burying her face into his hair, encircling one of her arms around his waist.

"Belle." Rumpelstiltskin whispers, closing his eyes in pain, his arm now laying on Belle's neck.

"We are home. We are where we shall be forever." She sings softly into his ear. "Trust in me, for you know I won't run away. From today, This is all that I need, And all that I need to say is..." She takes in a small shuddery breath. "Don't you know how you've changed me, strange how I finally see. I found home." She looks at Rumpelstiltskin, fresh tears rolling down her face. "You're my home." Her hand finds his cheek again. "Stay with me..."

A painful termor racks his body just as Belle's voice trails off into silence. "Belle!" He cries out in pain. Belle jerks back, her eyes trying to find a way to save him. Her sky blue eyes lock onto his golden ones.

He tries to say "I love you" but before he could, his body slumps to the floor, slipping from Belle's arms , his eyes closing. His hand slips from Belle.

Belle covers her mouth, shaking her head in disbelief. "No... no!" She cries out in desperation, clinging to Rumpelstiltskin's body. "Please." She whispers. "Please don't leave me." She lifts up her head.

"I love you." She breathes out, before bringing her lips on top of his rapidly chilling ones...

…

So, ah, what do you guys and gals think? I know some parts are a little OOC but first time really writing a tragedy fic.

I started thinking what if Rumbelle had more of a Beauty and the Beast musical ending? Plus don't own the song Belle sings, that belongs to the musical.

Now should I continue? And gives you guys two different endings on what could happen after the kiss? or just leave it as is? It's all up to you, darlings!

~8 Navy Roses


	2. Chapter 2 Bitter

Saving The Beast

Bittersweet Ending

"I love you." She breathes out, before bringing her lips on top of his rapidly chilling ones...

…

Nothing happened.

Belle feels fresh tears prick the edges of her eyes as she kisses Rumpelstiltskin harder, begging for True Love's Kiss to work, to heal his wounds, to make his heart beat once more.

It still wouldn't work.

Belle lets out a wail as she releases him, burying her face in her hands, her shoulders shaking from grief.

Never again would he give that almost smug smile after scaring her with one of his quips or give her that questioning look while holding the chipped teacup.

However, so immersed in her sorrow, Belle didn't notice the changes happening to her and Rumpelstiltskin.

What seemed like decades later, Belle removes her hands from her face, wiping away tears with the wrist of her hand. She looks around the room.

Slowly, she starts to realized something. Dawn was hours off and there were no lights in the tower room, yet somehow, Belle could see everything perfectly.

She glances down at her hand and then closes her eyes.

Her skin had turned green-gold and scaly. Her eyes tighten when she feels something rise up in the back of her mind, something powerful and... and evil. She shakes her head, trying to rid the feeling but it wouldn't go away.

She opens her eyes and sees Rumpelstiltskin lying on the floor, still surrounded by his blood. Belle's breath catches in her throat when she sees that she wasn't the only one to change.

The skin that now covers Belle had been washed away to be replaced with his human skin. His hair turned straight and a tan-brown color.

With it's host dying, the curse needed a new person to inhabit. Who better than the perfectly healthy girl that had kissed the dead Dark One?

Belle stands up, gathering Rumpelstiltskin in her arms, sensing that the Dark One's powers were helping her. Or perhaps he was always this light.

She now has work to do, as she walks down the tower steps. Learning the ropes of the Dark One's powers was one thing, but the first thing she needed to do, was the one thing she never wants to pass.

Burying Rumpelstiltskin.

At that thought, Belle has to pause, leaning against the wall, feeling a stabbing pain in her gut. She takes a deep breath and forces herself to continue on.

She had to be brave like that.

…

She buried him beside the roses.

She dug the grave by hand, not wanting to use her new powers yet. She tried to ignore the wooden coffin near the area, but somehow her eyes always found it whenever she stood up. Tears ran down her face until she couldn't cry anymore.

The sun was sinking when she opens the casket one last time.

She gazes at Rumpelstiltskin's face, memorising every line and feature on his face. She had cleaned his wounds and dressed him in the clothes he wore around the castle when she was there.

Then ever so slowly, lowers her head so her lips press against his one last time. One more chance for true love's kiss to work.

Again, nothing happens.

Belle feels a single tear drip off of her face and onto Rumpelstiltskin's face in just a way to where it looked like he had shed it.

She walks over to the roses and picks the reddest of the bunch. She presses her lips against it before walking back to Rumpelstiltskin and laying the rose overtop his chest.

She feels her heart breaking as she closes the lid and lowers it into the ground. Night falls and the moon's light was gracing the land when Belle stands in front of the mound of dirt.

"Goodbye, Rumpelstiltskin." She whispers to the wind.

"My first and only, True Love."

…

She found herself in the main room where it had all started after his burial.

She sees the spinning wheel and straw he had yet to spin around it. And next to it, where Belle had been sure a gold ornate goblet used to sit, was the teacup she had chipped.

Belle feels her breath hitch in her throat as she delicately picks up the teacup in her hand.

He had kept it. Belle figured that it would be the first thing to go after she left. Perhaps he had kept it because he had loved her and wanted to remind himself of her.

She'll never know now.

At this thought, Belle quickly sets down the teacup and rushes from the room, sealing it behind her.

It holds too many memories.

…

She finds a mirror uncovered and is truly able see herself in her new self, to study it.

Her hair was still curled as ever but it took on a dusty gold sheen. Her once sky blue eyes grew darker and flecks of gold rested inside them. She wore one of Rumpel's vests, fitted to her form with one of her long sleeved blouse underneath of it. A black skirt hung from her waist and just covered her normal brown boots.

Belle walks towards the mirror, her head tilting to one side.

"Is this what you wanted?" She suddenly snarls at the mirror. "The great Rumpelstiltskin dead or at least powerless?" She lets out a high pitched giggle, indulging the madness and evil she had been fighting since becoming the Dark One. "Well, Plan backfired, Queenie. There's a new Dark One."

With a wave of her hand, the mirror is covered once more, shielding it's gaze.

The released imp within her laughs madly at it's freedom.

…

Her first deal was with the fair princess Snow White.

Belle appears on the boat, commenting on its craftsmanship.

White looks at Belle strangely. "It's not for sale." She snipes.

"Of course it is." Belle giggles. "If you're making a deal with me."

"You're Rumpelstiltskin?" White scoffs.

"Name's Belle, darling." Belle says, "The person you had hoped to deal with is no more."

"By your hand?" White asks nervously.

Belle trills. "Of course not!" She gets off the boat, her skirts swishing. "You'll have to thank my father for that."

White opens her mouth, probably to ask more but Belle cuts her off.

"It's no matter of yours, Darling." Belle says. "So what do you need from the Dark One?"

White takes a moment to collect herself before saying, "I need a cure."

"For a broken heart?" Belle inquires, grin slipping on her face.

White is taken aback. "Why, yes but how-"

"I had the same look in your eyes after my love threw me out of his home." Belle says. She saunters past White and kneels beside the water. "Back to you, Darling. I can help you with your lovesick problem." She reveals a small vial with a flourish, letting out a giggle.

She dips the bottle into the water and then concentrates on the water. It turns a cloudy color and Belle grins.

"That will do it?" White asks.

"Not quite yet." Belle says. She stands up and moves towards White. "It needs to be made" Belle rips a few strands of hair from White's head. "Personal!" She adds one strand, keeping the others.

"It will now." Belle says, laughing. "This will take away all of your memories of him, the source of your pain. Next time you see him, you won't even know his name."

"That's extreme." White states.

"True Love is powerful." Belle says. "No simple potion will do." She hands White the potion. "You're making the right decision, Darling. Love is a disease that kills more than any other one."

"I'm living proof."

…

She creates the curse one night after waking from one of her many dreams of what could have been.

Belle pours all of her grief, fury, pain, desperation into the curse.

Tears dripped from her face as she grasps the table for support, staring at the swirling mass of black and purple clouds that lit up with blue lighting contained within a small orb.

She straightens and picks up the curse.

"_No more happy endings_" She thinks bitterly.

She already lost her Happy Ending. Why should she give a damn about the others?

…

"_Love is hope. It fuels our dreams." _

She once told a dwarf that. A dwarf in love with a fairy.

She tried to help, try to help them get their happy ending.

Last she heard of them, The dwarf was grumpy and the fairy never really truly recovered from the heartbreak.

How can love be hope, when she has none?

How can it fuel her dreams, if she only dreams of him?

"Love is worthless." She spats to the empty room.

…

"Well, Hello." The evil Queen smiles at Belle, walking boldly into his Estate.

_She never think of it as hers._

Belle only stares at the Queen coldly, her eyes narrowing.

"What is it? Are you angry with me?" The Queen says. "I only tried to help, Dearie."

Belle's stomach twists at the term of endearment. "Help?" She scoffs. "We're done here." Belle turns to leave.

"I really did think True Love's kiss would work, Dearie." The Queen continues, in that false sympathy filled voice. "If I had known it was not powerful enough to bring someone from the brink of death, I never would have told your father that killing The Dark One would break the curse over you." The queen pauses. "Did I say that out loud? Oops."

Belle freezes before turning around, fury in her eyes. "What?" She hisses.

"DId you really think that pathetic man would ever had gained the idea of killing Rumpelstiltskin? Please. I merely suggested to him when we meet that scourges and flaying would only harm you. You needed to head right to the source."

Belle feels her heart, the heart she thought would never break again, shatter anew. "Get. Out." She orders, pointing the way.

"Fine." The Queen says, pouting. While walking out, she runs a hand down a random table. "You still clean the place. Hoping for the old times?" Then with another satisfied cat smirk, the Queen was gone.

Belle slowly walks to the Main Hall, re-opening the doors. A layer of dust greeted her.

She walks over and picks up the teacup, sitting beside the spinning wheel, running her hand over the wheel, spinning it, watching the spokes go round 'n round.

"_It helps me forget."_

"_Forget what?_

"_I guess it worked."_

Belle holds the cup to her chest.

She never ever wanted to forget.

...

She feels it coming.

Belle knew it was only a matter of time after Maleficent saw the opportunity when Belle was captured by Cinders.

And then the Evil Queen stole it and when it didn't work, came to Belle.

"_No more happy endings." _

Belle leans her head back, a crazy grin on her face. She laughs as her curse swirls around her, taking her somewhere that's hopefully horrible.

…

She awakes in a fancy bed, wearing a silk nightgown.

She lays there for a while, sorting through her memories, real and fake.

Her name is Belinda Gold. **Her name was Belle**

She lives in Storybrooke, Maine. **She lived in a Dark Castle.**

She is a pawnshop owner and owns most of Storybrooke. **She used to be a dealer and practically owned all of their happy endings.**

She is feared by everyone in town and whispers of her being the Devil's Mistress are said behind her back. **No change there.**

She married a man named Mr. Gold. **His name was Rumpelstiltskin.**

He was killed in a confrontation with her father, shot in the heart. **A dagger slid in between his ribs, still by the same person.**

Belinda takes a deep breath before getting up.

She dresses in a black woman's suit with a robin's egg blue blouse underneath. A cane rested by her bed, her fake memories told her that she had it to protect herself from robbers (as if anyone would be stupid enough to rob her) but one touch revealed that Cinder's fairy godmother's wand was hidden inside.

She passes by her shop but doesn't head in. Plenty of time for that later. 28 years worth in fact.

Instead, she heads right for the florist's shop.

Tense angry words are swapped between Belinda and her father as Belinda buys a single red rose.

A. Single. Red. Rose.

Her next stop was the graveyard.

She finds his grave easily and kneels beside it. She was happy to see the stone had not been changed much except for his name and other things.

One again, she plants a kiss on the delicate red petals before laying on the ground in front of the stone.

She stands up and turns around.

Emma was due to come in 28 years and Belinda had to make ready for when Emma came. She had to make everything went according to her plan of Emma's battle.

She never once thought about the possibility of the Evil Queen, when thinking her requests for the curse, wished for Rumpelstiltskin to be in her possesion, a upper hand against Belinda just in case.

She never thought that her beast is locked in secret asylum, hidden away because he was declared insane (but really because he remembered everything).

And since she never thought, she would never know.

Until Emma would come...

…

This chapter was brought to you by the shattering on my heart and stabbing of my gut. I went through video by video (the worst one was the one I first found.) and fanfiction after fanfiction of depressing Rumbelle things so I could create convincing Emotions. Now I have to find some happy ones!

I hoped you enjoyed it. (highly unlikely) and hopefully will be glad to hear I'm now toying with the idea this chapter brought.

I'm still in the works of the happy ending. so please be patient while I'm typing that up. It's actually proving a lot more difficult than expected. but I'm trying. That is also the reason why you get the bittersweet ending first and also, who wants to read something happy then read sad stuff, I mean, come on!

And what's this? I brought Rumpel back to life? *le gasp!* But that is another story, Dearies!

~8 Navy Roses

P.S. This chapter is 2241 words and 8 pages. Longest Chapter I have ever written. I have a lot to live up to in the next one!


	3. Chapter 3 Sweet

Saving the Beast

Sweet Ending

"I love you." She breathes out, before bringing her lips on top of his rapidly chilling ones...

…

It immediately begins working.

Belle sits back, watching in fascination as his wounds knit themselves back together, leaving only a thin line. She places her hand on his chest, over his heart and almost cries out in joy at feeling his heart beating once more.

Belle leans over him, daring not to breathe.

And finally when the kiss's power runs its course...

Rumpelstiltskin opens his eyes.

"Belle?" He mummers, confused. He was sure that he had died.

"Yes?" She mummers back.

"What happened?" He asks, pushing himself off the floor. He runs a hand through his bloody hair, not feeling the gash that was there only a few moments ago.

"You had died." Belle says, shivering at the word as she stood up as well. "I kissed you and it brought you back to life." She runs a hand down his face, biting her lip. "But it didn't take away your curse this time."

Rumpelstiltskin softly grabs Belle's wrist. "Of course it didn't Dearie." He says, smiling. He wraps one arm around Belle's waist and releases Belle's wrist to place his hand on the back of her head. "True Love's Kiss can only do one thing at a time."

Then ever so slowly, he brings his lips to meet Belle's.

Belle melts into the kiss, wrapping her arms around him, feeling like they were two puzzle pieces fitting together perfectly.

A gust of wind blows in from the tower window, swirling around them, making their clothes flap and snap around them. Rumpelstiltskin presses himself tighter against Belle as he feels his old self slipping away.

They break apart just as the wind dies down. They keep their arms around each other, not wanting to let go.

Belle finds herself staring into a pair of warm chocolate eyes.

"Belle?" Rumpelstiltskin asks, suddenly feeling very nervous.

She gives a reassuring smile, running her hand through his hair as she leans closer.

"Has anyone told you how handsome you look as human?" She whispers, before claiming his lips. Rumpelstiltskin returns with much gusto and they find themselves gasping for breath when they break apart.

A faint clicking sound behind them interrupts the moment.

They turn and see a glass vial filled with black and purple smoke lit up with golden lighting sitting right behind them.

Out of habit, Rumpelstiltskin flicks his fingers at the vial to summon it to him. But surprisingly, it zooms right into his palm. His eyebrows raise in mild shock.

"Rum, I thought True Love's Kiss would have gotten rid of them." Belle says, looking at Rumpelstiltskin.

Rumpelstiltskin says nothing. He could feel his magic, yes, and his wounded leg hadn't returned, but he couldn't feel that dark presence that had appeared when he took the powers. But he could sense them...

"Rum?" Belle says again.

"It seems that the Kiss only took away the dark part of my powers." Rumpelstiltskin starts to explain. "And then trapped them in here." He lifts up the small vial.

"And turned you human." Belle says, smiling. Her gaze falls upon the vial. "And what would happen if that was unleashed?" She asks.

"In the process, it seems to have manifested into its own kind of curse." Rumpelstiltskin says. "A curse that would take away all happy endings."

Belle looks at Rumpelstiltskin. "Then we must make sure that it never falls into the wrong hands." She declares, putting her hands over it while looking at Rumpelstiltskin.

He nods. "That we do, Dearie." He walks over and puts it upon a pedestal before closing the cupboard doors and sealing them magically.

"You know we have work to do now." Belle says, slipping her arm around Rumpelstiltskin's waist as they begin walking down the tower steps.

"We do?" Rumpelstiltskin asks, raising an eyebrow playfully.

"For one, we have to re-introduce you to the world and make sure they don't lock you up." Belle says.

"And the other?" Rumpelstiltskin asks.

"Us." Was Belle all would say before capturing Rumpelstiltskin's lips.

…

When the fair Princess called for Rumpelstiltskin's help, Belle went along with him.

"Hello." Belle called out, walking from the mist on the dock.

Snow jumps and turns towards Belle.

"Are you Rumpelstiltskin?" She asks cautiously, slowly finishing up tying up her boat.

Belle laughs. "No, no. I'm not Rumpelstiltskin. He'll be along shortly." She explains. She steps closer to Snow White, cocking her head in curiosity. "What is it you desire from him?"

Snow bites her lip before blurting. "I require a cure from him. One that can cure my broken heart."

"That is a dangerous position to take." Belle says. "All of your memories will be removed of your love, yes, but you will be left with this hurt in your heart that you can't explain. And that hurt will eventually change you. A shadow of who you were." Belle looks Snow right in the eye. "Are you willing to take that price?"

Snow opens her mouth to speak before closing it. "I-I don't know." She says at last, looking down.

"Take it from me. True Love is worth fighting for." Belle smiles, laying her hand on Snow's shoulder.

"How would you know?" Snow asks.

"My True Love is somebody that everyone else thought was a beast." Belle begins. "I was his housekeeper for some time and in that time, I saw Rumpelstiltskin for who he was. A man who was just lonely."

"Rumpelstiltskin?" Snow says, her eyebrows going up.

"Yes. We hit a few bumps, I got locked up in a tower by my own Father after Rumpelstiltskin threw me out after our first failed kiss," Here Belle gives a smile, rolling her eyes as if saying 'What can you do?' "And then a couple months later, my father goes after him to break the "curse" over me. Luckily I get there in time and managed to save him."

"Yes, Dearie but perhaps you could make it a shade quicker next time, perhaps?" Rumpelstiltskin giggles, coming out of the mist, making Snow jump again. He stands by Belle's side, who removes her hand from Snow's shoulder.

"Hopefully there won't be a next time." Belle says back, looking at Rumpelstiltskin.

"Hmm." Was all Rumpelstiltskin says before kissing Belle. He then softly pushes Belle back down the dock. "Run along Dearie, I have business to attend to."

Belle just looks at him before walking down the dock. "Be quick, Rum." She calls over her shoulder before disappearing.

Rumpelstiltskin watches her go before turning back to Snow, who had a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Now what was it you wanted again?" He asks, grinning slightly.

Snow looks at him, biting her lip again.

"I think I've reconsidered..."

A few months later, Rumpelstiltskin and Belle receive an invitation to Snow and James' wedding.

After Snow didn't make the deal with Rumpelstiltskin everything played out the same except this time, when Prince James went looking for Snow White, they were able to find each other. They left King George to his own devices, making their own kingdom.

"We don't have to accept Dearie." Rumpelstiltskin says, sitting on the desk that Belle was currently using to write her reply to the invitation. A Bluebird waits patiently beside her.

"Of we course we do." Belle says. "Besides, I already know that you were planning to attend but in disguise." She looks up at him with a smirk, pausing in her writing. Rumpelstiltskin looks away with a pout, sending Belle into peals of laughter.

Belle finishes up the reply, rolls it up and ties it with a gold ribbon. "Here you go!" She says to the bird. It chirps at her before taking the tiny letter in it's beak. It flies up into the air and out the window.

"Besides, it will be a perfect time to properly introduce you to the world. It's rude to start fights in weddings." Belle says, joining Rumpelstiltskin on the desk.

"We still don't have to go." Rumpelstiltskin says, looking hopefully at Belle.

"The invitation is already winging it's way to Prince James's castle. Too late Rum." Belle says.

"Nanana!" Rumpelstiltskin says, wagging his finger at Belle. "One snap of my fingers and that bird is in flames."

"But you won't. Because then you will have a very upset Belle on your hands." Belle warns, raising her eyebrow at him.

Rumpelstiltskin grins at her before gently kissing Belle.

...

It was after the wedding, when the moon was high in the sky, illuminating the main hall/spinning room when he asked.

They were walking into the main room still wearing their clothes they wore to the wedding. Belle in a modified version of her golden dress and Rumpelstiltskin in his best gold colored tunic/suit.

"I have to say," Belle starts. "That has to be the most eventful wedding I've been to. Granted, it was the only wedding I've been to..." She trails off, chuckling softly. She looks at Rumpelstiltskin, expecting one of his quips but his eyes were glazed over, his mind obviously elsewhere. Though Belle didn't know this, it was specifically on a item on a shelf in the tower room, hidden away from view.

"Rum? Everything alright?" Belle inquires, nudging Rumpelstiltskin a little, while looking at him worriedly.

Rumpelstiltskin starts at her touch. "Hm? Oh yes, uh everything's fine." He tries to brush it off.

"No it's not." Belle argued, whirling to stand in front of Rumpelstiltskin making him stop. "Was it what the Queen said? Because you and I both know that all she can really do is make empty threats."

"No it wasn't the Queen, Dearie." Rumpelstiltskin says.

"Then what is it?" Belle demands gently, trying to keep herself from going hysterical.

Rumpelstiltskin opens his mouth, to give Belle an excuse to why he was acting this way, when he closed it.

The moon was shining down on them, through the windows, making them almost glow. The scent of roses surrounded them, the source coming from the vase filled with them on the table. He takes in the scene and realizes that it was time.

"Belle, there's been something I've wanted to ask you." Rumpelstiltskin announces, clasping his hands behind his back. In the pause in his speech, he quickly summons the object that has had him so distracted.

Rumpelstiltskin licks his lips, suddenly very nervous. "As you may know, it's been over a year since we first met." He starts. "And I think... Well..." Rumpelstiltskin takes a deep breath kneeling before Belle, bringing the little black box in front of him, opening it so Belle could see the ring inside.

"Will you be my Wife?"

Belle feels her body froze in shock, her mouth popping open into a little 'o'.

The ring wasn't overly elaborate. A topaz gem and sapphire gem sat side-by-side on a silver band. But to Belle, it was the most beautiful thing in the world.

Belle clears her mind and gives Rumpelstiltskin a huge grin before tackling him to the floor. "Yes!" She declares before kissing Rumpelstiltskin soundly on the lips.

"It's forever, Dearie." Rumpelstiltskin playfully reminds, the box still safely in his grasp as they lay side-by-side on the floor.

"My heart? Our love? They will be safe?" Belle plays along, tucking a lopsided lock of his brown hair behind his ear.

"You have my word." Rumpelstiltskin says, his voice level lowering.

"Then you have mine." Belle whispers. "I will be your wife, Rumpelstiltskin, forever."

"Then our deal is struck." Rumpelstiltskin whispers in return, slipping the ring on Belle's left hand ring finger, before kissing her passionately.

...

They were married by the roses.

Rumpelstiltskin woke when the sun was peeking over the mountains. A thrill runs through his heart when his mind comes to the fact that is was the wedding day. He walks over to the window, grinning madly.

On the other side of the castle, Snow was trying to wake Belle.

In the months since they met, Belle and Snow had become thick as thieves, half literal giving Snow's background. But whenever they got together, that meant that Rumpelstiltskin and James had to deal with each other for an unknown amount of time. This eventually resulted in a small friendship between the two men.

"Come on, Beauty." Snow says, using the nickname she created for Belle as she pressed on Belle's back. "Time to get ready for your big day!"

"Nrg." Belle moans, pathetically trying to slap Snow with one of her pillows before rolling away from the fair princess "Too early-ACK!" There was a thump when Belle falls out of the bed and onto the wooden floor, taking most of the blankets with her.

Snow giggles as Belle kicks her way out of the blankets and scrabble at the bed edge, popping her head up, looking frazzled.

"Ready to get up for your wedding?" Snow says.

Belle rolls her eyes. "Yes." She giggles, the fact that she was getting married sinking in. Belle bounds up and heads to the washroom.

About an hour later, Rumpelstiltskin was sitting in his room, bored.

"Perhaps, I'll just check on Belle..." He muses, uncovering the mirror in his room. But when he tries, he finds that the mirror in Belle's room was facing the wall with a little note stuck in the corner of it, saying "No peeking Rum!" written in Belle's handwriting.

Rumpelstiltskin stares at the note before throwing back his head, laughing.

"My bride knows me too well already." Rumpelstiltskin says to himself, covering back up the mirror.

15 until she was to take the most important walk in her life, Belle was standing in the main room where everything started. With a quip and a chipped cup.

She smiles as she remembers the year and half year old conversation replays in her head.

A knock on the door, brings Belle out of her thoughts. A grinning Snow was standing in the doorway.

"Ready?" Snow asks, walking over to Belle and lifting the veil over her head.

Belle nods, a grin covering her face. The two women walk out into the gardens that Belle so lovingly cared for, heading for the white arc.

Belle lifts a single rose to her chest, taking in her dress.

The dress was pure white, of course, with golden thread (taken secrealty from Rumpelstiltskin's cupboard) swirling up from the bottom in a intricate pattern. It was tight around her chest and stomach ,flared from her hips. It had off-the-shoulder sleeves, much like her golden dress, with more golden thread around the top and down the corset top. Her front locks of hair was drawn back with a blue ribbon, taken from one of her old maid dresses and her mother's necklace shone in the sunlight.

Rumpelstiltskin was already standing at the alter, with James as his best man. He swallows nervously at seeing the shadows of Snow and Belle behind the curtain.

Snow came in first, sliding between the white curtains, and once she had taken her place opposite of James, the wedding march music began.

Two men from the nearby village drew back the curtains, revealing Belle in all her bridal glory. She took small steady steps down the aisle, wanting the savor the moment. She walked alone, no father to give her away. To everyone at the wedding, they would all have agreed that Belle, with the spring sun shining down on her, the bride was glowing with beauty.

Rumpelstiltskin felt his breath taken away and a loving grin cover his face at the sight of Belle. Belle's face mirrored his.

What felt like an eternity to the bride and groom, Belle was standing before Rumpelstiltskin, her single rose bouquet given to Snow to hold for the ceremony, her hands joined with his.

After another eternity, after everything was said and vows exchanged and a gold band was slid on each others ring fingers, finally the six words that Belle and Rumpelstiltskin were waiting for were said.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Rumpelstiltskin slowly lifts Belle's veil off of her face and places it behind her head. they re-join hands and share a loved filled look, before Rumpelstiltskin lowers is head to softly kiss Belle, sealing their marriage. The kiss then becomes more passionate, wrapping their arms around each other. Snow and James share a knowing smile with each other.

Belle and Rumpelstiltskin brake apart and entwine their arms together before walking back down the aisle, never taking each others eyes off each other.

Hours later, when the sun was dipping below the horizon and the newly wedded couple were standing a hill overlooking the party, Belle leans up to Rumpelstiltskin's ear.

"I love you Rumpelstiltskin," She mummers.

"My first and only, True Love."

...

Rumpelstiltskin bolts upright, breathing heavily. Terror from his dream reflected in his eyes.

"Rum?" Belle says, sitting up and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Rumpelstiltskin looks at Belle, her screams from the dream echoing in his head, before wrapping his arms around her and kissing her desperately, needing to make sure she was alright and needing her comfort.

"Oh Belle," He gasps. "Promise me something?"

"Anything." Belle replies. "Except killing you."

"Promise me that if I ever seem like I want to enact the curse or that the Dark One is coming back, kiss me, and keep kissing me until I'm back to my normal self, alright?" Rumpelstiltskin says, holding Belle's hands.

"I promise but what is this all about? What happened in your dream?" Belle demands.

Rumpelstiltskin takes a shuddery breath. "The Dark One side of my powers came back and took control of me. I ended up killing you, then ripping your heart out and enacting the curse." He bows his head, gripping the sheets.

Belle wraps her arms around Rumpelstiltskin. "It was just a dream, nothing more." She assures him, not letting go of him. Rumpelstiltskin buries his head into Belle's neck.

A few minutes later, Belle makes Rumpelstiltskin look at her. "Now let's see if I can't make that bad dream go away, hm?" She grins at him while drawing him over her.

...

"You know, you haven't told me about your son." Belle says, nudging Rumpelstiltskin. "Because I know there's more than that you lost him."

Rumpelstiltskin looks at his wife. He nods at her before leading her to the table. He hops up into it and pats next to him. Belle slides up close beside him, taking his hand in hers.

Once she was settled Rumpelstiltskin began his tale.

He began with how he was once a poor spinner, that he took the Dark One's power to protect his son from going to the ogre wars, the same wars that he fled from with a mangled leg. But losing his son to a different world, one without magic, when he broke their deal.

"That was 10 years ago." Rumpelstiltskin whispers. "And every moment, except when I'm with you, is spent looking for a way to get to that world to find him without enacting the curse."

Belle squeezes his hand. "We'll find it." She declares. "And you will find your son again."

Rumpelstiltskin smiles at Belle.

...

They were walking into the main hall after visiting Snow White and Prince James, (and learning that Snow was expecting) when Rumpelstiltskin freezes.

"Something's wrong." He says, before taking off for the tower.

"Rumpelstiltskin, wait!" Belle cries, gathering up her skirt and tearing after him.

The dagger was no longer Rumpelstiltskin's main concern when a few days after his transformation, he had Belle try to summon him. Nothing she commanded him to do would work, proving that the dagger had lost all power. On the other hand, there was something much more worrying.

The curse.

When Rumpelstiltskin sees the empty cupboard, he curses loudly, not caring if Belle heard him.

"It's gone, isn't it?" Belle says, not really needing an answer.

Rumpelstiltskin only nods. "And I know who did it." He grits out. "The Queen."

"And she could enact the curse at anytime?" Belle asks.

"Once she learns how to use it." Rumpelstiltskin explains. "It will take her a few months but only one if she stops at the instructions."

"There will be a way to break it correct?" Belle says.

Rumpelstiltskin nods. "I made sure of that." He walks to the cabinet of his bottled emotions. He opens them and plucks out a bottle that held a purple glowing substance.

"It originally didn't have a way of breaking it but once I placed a drop of this on it, made sure there was one." Rumpelstiltskin says.

"What is that?" Belle inquires, looking at the bottle.

"True Love, created using a hair from Snow White and Prince James. This ensured that when the curse is enacted, their child, little Emma growing inside of Snow, in her twenty-eight year, she will break the curse." Rumpelstiltskin says.

Belle looks out the window. "We need to tell them." She says, wrapping her arms around herself.

Rumpelstiltskin nods. "I also made sure that we wouldn't be affected by the curse."

Belle looks at Rumpelstiltskin, the question in her eyes.

"The curse takes away all happy endings. If I didn't protect us, we would have been separated for 28 _years, _Belle." Rumpelstiltskin explains, walking over to her.

Belle wrap her arms around Rumpelstiltskin's waist. "Oh, Rum..." She moans, burying her head into his chest.

"It will be alright." Rumpelstiltskin whispers, clinging to Belle.

...

Two months later, they could see it coming.

Two days earlier, Snow and unborn Emma was transported to the land without magic. Only known to Rumpelstiltskin and Belle, Pinocchio had went first, true to Geppetto's wishes. The seven year old would have to be taken care of along with Emma.

"It looks so menacing." Belle mummers, holding Rumpelstiltskin in the main hall. They were sitting on the table, looking at the cloud speeding towards them through the windows.

"The evil part of my powers unleashed." Rumpelstiltskin mummers.

"Hold onto me tightly, Rum." Belle whimpers, pressing herself tighter against Rumpelstiltskin's chest, not taking her eyes off the cloud that was about to reach them.

"I'll never let go." Rumpelstiltskin promises, curling around Belle protectively.

The curse swirls around the couple, taking them somewhere that might be horrible.

...

They awake in an ornate bed, wearing silk clothes, still curled around each other tightly.

"Rum?" Belle whispers, seeing that it had worked for her. She mentally frowns when she realizes her voice doesn't sound quite right.

"Belle." He whispers back to her, in a new accent. "It worked."

"I'm still getting fake memories though." Belle says.

"What are they saying?" Rumpelstiltskin asks, staring into Belle's blue eyes.

"That my name is Belinda, I'm married to Mr. Robert Gold, that's you, obviously. You own most of this town, which is called Storybrooke. " Belle whispers.

"I have the same information as well. And so that we don't alert the Queen that we know, we must call each other by these Storybrooke names, Belinda." He adds her fake name to emphasize this.

"Very well, Robert." Belinda whispers back, clearly unhappy.

"Hey." Gold whispers, "We'll be alright. At least we have each other." He kisses her.

Belinda kissed Gold back, thankful to still be able to do this.

"Shall we start our new lives?" Gold whispers to Belinda, who nods.

Gold stumbles when he tries to stand up and hisses in annoyance when he feels the old familiar pain shoot up his leg. He grudgingly takes the cane that sits beside his side of the bed as Belinda softly giggles at him.

Belinda dresses in a blue sundress while her husband dresses in one of the many black suits he now owns along with a blue shirt and tie that matches Belle's dress color.

"Really, Rum?" Belinda says, gesturing to him. "All black suits? Honestly you look like you're going to a funeral!"

"My shirt adds color." Gold protests.

"Perhaps, but I just can't wait for the day when you wear the pink shirt I saw in there." Belinda says, brushing past him to start breakfast.

They start their first day of their new life wandering around town, seeing how everyone changed. Belinda's heart breaks when she sees Snow, her best friend, cast a fearful glance at her before lowering her head and hurrying past Belinda and Gold. Gold puts his arm around Belinda's shoulders and draws her closer, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"It'll be okay." Gold whispers to Belinda.

He would be saying that to her many times throughout the day, and many more kisses.

...

They were nearing their second year of living in Storybrooke.

Belinda was sitting in the living room, (reading a book, naturally.) and Gold was beside her, reading over her shoulder as he played with her curls.

A knock sounded at the door and Gold makes a displeased look.

Belle moves to get up but Gold's hand on her wrist stops her.

"Probably just a salesman, just let them be and they'll go away." Gold says.

"It won't hurt to check." Belinda counters, gently removing Gold's hand.

She peers out the spy hole and frowns when she sees a stranger.

"Can I help you?" She asks, opening the door a little.

""My name is Balfour Spinner and I'm looking for someone." The man says, with a hint of a Scottish accent. He was wearing a pair of jeans, work shoes and a white t-shirt. His hair was slightly long and curled at the edge. A pair of dark brown eyes looked at Belinda in what almost looked like hope. Belinda knows those eyes.

"Who's this someone?" Belinda asks.

"My father." Balfour, swallowing hard.

Belinda's mouth pops open in a little 'o' at Balfour's words. "Y-your father?" She studders out, knowing who Balfour was. She shakes her head then motions for Balfour to come inside. "Come in." She pauses and looks at Balfour, a small smile on her face. "We've been looking for you, Baelfire." She says.

Gold freezes in the hallway when he hears Belinda's words. HIs eyes flick up onto Baelfire as Belinda shuts the door behind her.

"Bae..." He mummers, staring at his son.

"Papa." Baelfire says back, blinking his eyes rapidly.

Gold feels a lump rise up in his throat. "You were right." He says. "I was a coward for letting you go, Bae. It might be little consolation but ever since you crossed the barrier between this world and the old one. We've been looking for you." His voice broke and he had to fight back tears. "I'm so sorry, Bae."

Baelfire looks at Gold, tears in his eyes, and throws his arms around his father. Gold does the same, letting out a soft sob.

"My boy." Gold whispers, holding his son tightly. "My beautiful boy."

"I forgive you, Papa." Baelfire chokes out, tears rolling down his face.

After a few moments, they slowly separate and Gold rests his hands on Baelfire's shoulders.

"You've grown." Gold says, looking up at his son.

"Twelve years will do that." Baelfire half-heartedly jokes.

Gold gives a weak smile, then remembers Belinda. He looks over to see Belinda crying, one hand over her mouth and the other wrapped around her.

"Come here, Belle." He says and Belinda moves over. "Bae, I'd like you too met, Belle, or Belinda here." He holds her hand while keeping his other on on Baelfire's shoulder. "She's my True Love and wife for almost 4 years now."

"True Love?" Baelfire echos.

"It's a long story Bae." Gold starts.

Belinda takes Baelfire's other hand. "One that concerns a deal, a chipped cup, and a very lonely man."

And for a moment, they were safe and happy.

Until Emma would come...

End

Holy crap... 16 pages and 4670 words. I hope this was well worth the wait!

Hope some parts weren't too outlandish, or OOC, let me know how I did!

~Roses


End file.
